


Nirvana

by Alexxxithymia



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bong passing, Dry Humping, M/M, Past Rayvin, Sorta kinda current Rayvin, Weed Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexxxithymia/pseuds/Alexxxithymia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both men watched as they took turns blowing perfect ringlet O's into the hazy atmosphere and gradually becoming intoxicated in the fumes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nirvana

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the song "Nirvana" by Sam Smith

It wasn't an uncommon occurrence for Gavin to be over Ray's apartment to hang out and "relieve some stress." Ray never knew exactly what the stress was but he was pretty sure it was something different every time. Unlike the stress relieving itself because at that moment they were both slouched on Ray's hand-me-down couch passing a packed bong between them. Both men watched as they took turns blowing perfect ringlet O's into the hazy atmosphere and gradually becoming intoxicated in the fumes.

Ray observed as Gavin who was once to his blurred peripheral is now in his direct line of sight as he was perched in the smaller male's lap. Gavin rested his hand on the slightly tanner one as he pulled the bong from Ray's lips to his own and lit it before taking a long drag. The smoke was held in his mouth as he leaned in to rest his chest and lips on the New Yorker's. Their lips parted, allowing the smoke to seep out of Gavin's mouth into Ray's. The smoke danced about in their mouths and coiled around their mingling tongues. The inhalation was more than enough to take them both to a high they've never been to before. Gavin gripped Ray's shirt tightly in an attempt to keep himself grounded as he became lost in the intoxication.

He pulled away pulling Ray with him back to earth. "Fuck," Ray breathed smoke wisping out of his mouth filling the minimal space between their faces. Gavin's eyes were becoming glassy and with a few more hits they would be totally squinted. "It's just me and you, Ray," the words were mixed with dank haze, their lips brushing as Gavin spoke. Ray gave a nod in affirmation wondering why Gavin was stating the obvious. Said Brit was currently rocking his hips and sending electric currents of ecstasy through Ray.  
"Gav, stop."  
"Why? There's nothing to lose, we've done this before. Numerous times if I remember correctly." A smug chuckle left his lips as he alluded to their past endeavors. Sure, things like this used to happen all the time but that was when they were together. Now Ray doesn't know what to call this because it doesn't make sense. Gavin broke up with him. Gavin said he needed space because he wasn't a man of long term commitment. And yet, Gavin is the one who Ray finds with grabby hands every time they are alone together and Gavin is the one who currently has his lips latched to the heated skin of the Puerto Rican's neck.  
"Why do you always do this?" Ray hissed as Gavin nipped his particularly sensitive collarbone.  
"I like being with you, Ray," Gavin answered as if it were some no-brainer when in fact it made Ray even more confused. Why did Gavin break up with him if he liked being with him? Ray didn't have much longer to ponder that thought as Gavin gave an especially rough buck in just the right way that made Ray stand fully erect. Fuck.

Ray knew this was wrong, he and Gavin both knew that if he were sober, he wouldn't allow himself to be drawn back to his past lover, but Ray also knew that he didn't want to put an end to it at that very moment. Right now he was done with running and was ready and willing to give in to Gavin's offered affection. The dark haired male grabbed the back of Gavin's shirt and pulled it over his head before attaching his lips to the Brit's. Their lips moved with no hint of a rush as Gavin rolled his body into the man below him. Gavin whimpered and gripped darker hair when Ray retaliated with a hip roll of his own. Gavin soon pulled away from Ray's lips and buried his face in the crook of his neck after peeling off Ray's shirt.

The bong was soon forgotten while their hips rolled and ground together in constant contact. Both men knew they wouldn't last much longer but the Puerto Rican needed that extra push to get him over. Ray stood suddenly and set Gavin on his feet. Said Brit gave a whine at the lost of contact until he felt Ray's daft fingers working at his zipper and pulling his jeans off before ridding himself of his own. The youngest lad then pushed Gavin on the couch before climbing on top of him to latch onto the damp skin of his neck. Ray nibbled and sucked until Gavin's neck was littered with bruising purple blotches. He then pulled Gavin's legs to wrap them around his waist before he thrust his hips down to meet Gavin's. The contact was much more delicious without the restriction of denim. Gavin met each of Ray's thrusts with eagerness; something Gavin does, Ray knows, when he was close. The man on bottom stiffened and tightened his embrace around Ray's shoulders as he let out a groan before relaxing back into the ratty cushions of the couch. A gasp filled the air as Ray bucked one last time, hips stuttering, before he toppled over the edge into his own nirvana.

"Ray, ending things wivyou was a, was a m'stake," Gavin's speech was slurring as it became dowsed in drowsy accentuation. Ray lay there with sticky skin and a even stickier mess in his boxers within this entire sticky situation with his fingers threading tracks through sandy tresses pushing the Brit into sleep's heavy clutch as he sighed heavily upon spoken fallacies. Gavin's gilded words were sweet but Ray knew they weren't permanent. He knew the next time he woke up he would be alone. He also knew that Gavin would go about his day tomorrow as if what occurred the night before never occurred at all. What Ray didn't know, however, was why. He couldn't for the life him figure out why he always allowed Gavin to drag him into this predicament or why Gavin felt the need to spew words about a potential reattachment when they both knew how false those words were.

"I know, Gav, I know."

But for now, Ray was content on the suspension of reality and succumbing to the comfort of having Gavin in his arms.

Even if it's only temporary.


End file.
